


【岩及提前路人及】宅配到府

by lovetitle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 岩及提前路人及





	

**Author's Note:**

> 岩及提前路人及

　　翻過身的及川大喇喇把腳跨到另一半的床上，一股液體洶湧地從股縫流出，他下意識地收緊屁股。知道自己該起床，但懶洋洋的他，默默收回跨出去的腿，併攏雙腳，翻過身趴在床上，避免弄髒床鋪，抓住睡意繼續睡下去，他要一路睡到小岩叫他起床吃早餐為止。

　　「叮咚──！」

　　響亮的門鈴破壞了他的計畫，他嘟囔著要岩泉快去開門，手往旁邊一摸卻撲了個空，冰涼的床單告訴他，枕邊人已經離開很久了。

　　「昨天小岩不是說他不用上班，人呢？」倦睏的腦子像一坨不成形的爛泥，及川揉揉眼喃喃自語。

　　門鈴再次響起時，他咒罵了幾聲，戀戀不捨地離開溫暖的被窩，習慣裸睡的他渾身冒出了雞皮疙瘩。踏上地板，昨晚過度使用屁股和大腿的肌肉傳來陣陣痠疼，抗議聲浪疼得他齜牙咧嘴。

　　藉著昏黃微弱的床頭燈，他睜大迷濛的雙眼，在暗濛濛的臥室翻找可以見人的衣服，隨意套上衣服，右手順了順頭髮，接著踏出房門，朝著大門狂奔而去。

　　冰涼的空氣穿過布料，冷得他打了個顫，一道濃稠的液體從後穴滑了出來，隨著地心引力一路向下流去。

　　──沒穿內褲就跑出似乎不是很恰當，但是現在說什麼都來不及了。

 

 

　　當及川打開門時，男人的手正搭在門鈴上，準備按下第三次，看到門開了，他抬手壓低鴨舌帽。

　　「請問是岩泉一先生嗎？」

　　「呃、是的。」

　　「有您的包裹，請你在這裡簽名。」

　　他將原子筆遞給眼前的褐髮男子，他有一張好看帥氣的臉，女人總愛圍著他尖叫，是男人最討厭的類型。他穿著洗到褪色的T恤，就算衣領洗到開了荷葉邊，看上去只讓人覺得他衣著休閒，而不是邋遢──人帥就是好啊！

　　瞄到他脖子種滿一圃草莓，個個渾圓飽滿，色澤鮮紅，引人眼球，一路蔓延到衣領下，男人的視線在那流連了一會。

 

 

　　收回筆和簽好的單子，男人主動將箱子搬進屋內。

　　「謝謝你，先生。」

　　雖然並非必要，及川還是有禮貌地向快遞人員道謝，現在他只希望這個人快走，他好去浴室清理自己的屁股和大腿。

　　身形壯碩的男人起身的同時，掀起及川的上衣，突如其來的行為讓及川嚇得跌坐在地。少了支撐的人，大門緩緩地自動地闔上，陽光也同時被隔絕在屋子之外。

 

　　回過神的及川立刻拉下衣服，手腳並用地向後退去，故作鎮定地喊道：「如果你現在離開，我可以當作什麼事都沒發生。」

　　對方聽而不聞，堂而皇之踏上光可鑑人的木頭地板。

　　及川慌亂地想逃進房裡，背過身撒腿逃跑，反被壓趴在地板上。男人的腿壓在背上，及川擺動四肢不斷掙扎，像隻在陸地滑水的青蛙。

　　「穿著一件薄到能透光的衣服，脖子上全是吻痕，奶頭像餵過奶一樣高高凸起，把衣服都頂起來了，這難道不是告訴所有人快來侵犯我嗎？」男人舔過他的後頸，還咬了一口。

　　「操你的，放開我。」

　　「我會操你的，別急！」男人一把扯掉及川的褲子，發現他褲子不但裡面什麼也沒穿，昨晚殘留的液體從屁股流到了腿窩。

　　「哎呀哎呀，看我發現了什麼！」

　　及川氣得紅了眼，蹬腿想踢開對方，腳踝卻反被捉住。

　　「居然沒穿內褲就出來見人，你看你濕成什麼樣子，你天生就是欠人操的婊子，沒人的雞巴插堵住那個洞，它就像壞掉的水龍頭狂流是不是？女人都沒你會流！」

　　雙手粗魯地抓上及川的臀部，一左一右用力地掰開，下體毫無遮掩地暴露在陌生人眼中。

　　「你看過你的小穴嗎？顏色這麼艷紅，你說昨天是多少人輪流操你才把你餵飽的，賤貨！」

　　男人的指甲搔刮穴口的皺褶，及川扭動著大聲尖叫，徒勞地拍打地板，卻沒有人能幫助他，淚水盈眶而出，屈辱地流下兩道清淚。

　　「不、不要──！」

　　指頭輕而易舉插入昨天使用過的軟穴，濕熱柔軟的腸壁緊緻地裹住入侵的異物，不顧主人的意志吸吮起來。

　　「屁股搖得這麼歡、裡面這麼會吸，昨天沒人把你餵飽嗎？蕩婦！」

　　男人抽出手指，把沾上的液體抹在及川屁股上，鬆開對他的壓制，解開自己的皮帶，拉下褲頭拉鍊。及川知道這是他唯一逃走的機會，他奮力地掙脫男人的掌控往屋內逃，才剛站來又再次摔到在地。男人握住他的腳踝往回拖，手抓撓著木板邊緣，臉在地上磨蹭，嗚咽地說著不要。

　　「幹嘛要跑，你不是很餓？剛我手指抽離的時候，裡面還夾緊著我要別走呢？」

　　一直搖頭的及川點燃男人的怒火，他重重地一巴掌打上屁股。

　　「你媽教過你──說謊的小孩要接受處罰。」

　　清脆的聲音迴盪在狹窄的廊道，吃痛的及川收緊屁股叫出聲。

　　他的聲音刺激著男人的神經，像得到有趣的玩具般，他啪啪啪啪連續打了數十下，把及川的屁股打得又紅又腫，簡直快滴出血來。雙手粗魯地揉捏渾圓紅彤的屁股。

　　又疼又痛的灼熱感讓及川忍不住哭泣，光亮的地板盛著滴滴淚珠。

　　勃起的陰莖蹭在高高腫起的臀肉之間，前液肆意地流淌在股溝上，男人抽動下體若有似無地磨蹭濕軟的穴口。

　　「你有感覺到什麼嗎？」

　　及川低著頭沉默不語。

　　男人狠狠地扯住他的頭髮，拉起他的上半身，在耳邊重複道：「我問你有沒有感覺到什麼？」

　　臉上滿是淚痕的及川畏懼地搖搖頭。

　　不悅的男人把他扔回地板，冷酷地說：「我剛說過了壞孩子要接受處罰。」

　　粗長的陰莖粗暴地捅進那狹小的洞口，沒有足夠的潤滑讓進入變得緩慢且磨人。及川感覺到碩大的龜頭毫不留情地撐開狹窄的腸道，猙獰性器上突出的血管在細嫩的腸壁上摩擦，肛穴傳來撕裂感讓他再次哽咽。

　　「操，咬這麼緊，這麼喜歡我的大雞巴嗎？」男人握住及川的腰持續推進，直到髖骨貼上挺翹的臀部，火熱的陰莖完全侵入及川體內，把軟穴塞得滿滿當當，周圍的皺褶全部展開，只為吞下驚天巨物。

　　「裡面緊得快把老子夾射了，要不是親眼看到流出別人的精液，還以為你是個處呢！」

　　粗硬的恥毛磨在敏感的穴口上，尖端向前擠進鮮少深入的區域，男人擺動腰部在甬道抽插，九淺一深的技巧插得及川全身的肌膚染上可愛的粉紅色。當他找到前列腺的位子，每次進入無一不頂上脆弱的敏感點，周圍的軟肉緊緊吸住帶來至高無上快感的火熱，及川無法克制渾身抖動。

　　「你是不是常拿這套騙人呢，好多賺一點。」

　　及川猛力地搖著頭，一句話也說不出來，怕一開口就克制不住憋在口中的呻吟。

　　「為什麼你不說話？怕忍不住叫出來嗎？」男人的肉根在及川體內馳騁，因刺激而分泌的腸液讓男人的動作更加順利。被完全開發的甬道在男人抽離時，緊緊咬住深埋體內的硬挺，在他挺腰進入時，又要他出力捅開口嫌體正直的小嘴巴。

　　「包裹上的名字──岩泉一──他是你的姘頭嗎？」

　　「你給我──」聽到男友的名字，按耐不住的及川直接罵出聲，男人抓準時機猛力一插，剩下的話斷在高昂的叫聲裡。

　　「我正在操你呢，你沒感覺到嗎？明明裡面絞得那麼緊，快把老子的雞巴咬斷了。」

　　撕破及川的上衣，男人捏住紅彤彤的肉粒，旋轉向外拉扯，細微如貓叫的呻吟從及川的嘴滑了出來。

　　「一拉奶頭，裡面就夾得特別用力呢，你這騷貨。」男人加快挺腰的速度，高速的進出帶來猛烈的快感，連連高潮讓及川腦子一片空白，沉浸在快感裡的他趴在地上，抬著屁股，嘴角滴著口水，失去抵抗的意識。

　　「說說是我的雞巴比較大，還是你的姘頭的雞巴比較大？」男人殘忍地拔出陰莖，堵在不斷收縮的小穴上。

　　「啊！你說啊！」淺淺地插入龜頭又抽離，反覆多次，泉湧的空虛感像有千隻螞蟻啃咬著深處的軟肉，及川翹著屁股，主動向後磨蹭，可以救他於水深火熱的肉棒。

　　「你想要我的雞巴是不是啊！」這次男人插入一半就停住了，「你說誰的雞巴比較大啊？」

　　「你、你的雞巴最大了……快、快給我……啊嗯、啊──！！！」當肉根再次進入時，及川發出滿足且綿長呻吟。

　　腸道包裹著男人的陰莖，黏膜因即將來臨的高潮不斷收縮，被夾得快射的男人多衝刺幾下，每次都狠狠地頂上前列腺，及川爽得高聲淫叫，全身抽搐地迎接高潮。

　　率先射出的及川噴發在自己肚子上，濃稠的液體隨著引力滴落地板，把地板弄得一蹋糊塗。隨後，男人狂暴地插進甬道，像要把兩顆小球也一起塞進去，陰莖一跳一跳地在及川體內盡情地釋放。

　　男人拔出疲軟的陰莖，被操開來不及閉合的紅腫穴口源源流出白濁的液體，刺激的畫面讓男人情不自禁又硬了起來，他拉開及川的腿再次馳騁在濕熱溫暖的甬道中。

 

 

　　END.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

彩蛋

　　抱起被他幹射兩次的褐髮男子，男人推開房間的門，溫柔地將它放在床上，把浴缸放滿水，這才抱著他到浴室清洗。

　　摳出射在體內的液體時，男人忍不住又硬了，按捺不住地他們在浴室又做了一次，身體來不及清洗又再次弄髒。

　　當兩人渾身洗淨，沾上人工的香料味，男人抱著及川坐在浴缸裡幫他按摩，及川靠在他的胸膛，熱水泡得他昏昏欲睡。

　　「是說──你什麼時候發現是我的。」岩泉的手在對方腰背上輕輕揉捏按壓。

　　「你問我誰雞巴大的時候，我發現這兩個雞巴一樣大呢！」提到這個，及川精神都來了。

　　「去你的。」及川笑倒在岩泉懷中，看他笑得那麼開心，岩泉也不再追問。「不過借來的衣服被弄髒了」

　　「還不是你的錯，誰叫小岩不脫衣服就要做！」及川臉上帶著紅暈反駁。

　　「是是是，都是我的錯。」

　　──當初想出這個主意的人又是誰啊？

　　岩泉睨了及川一眼，忍不住又笑了出來。

　　帶著笑意的兩人靜靜在熱水中裡抱著彼此，當兩隻恩愛的接吻魚含住對方嘴巴。

 

 

　　　　Real End.

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道有多少人被我騙到，被騙到的人可以留言跟我說一聲嗎？  
> 因為岩及日和愚人節在同一天，一直很想寫兩者融合的故事  
> 去年就想出來了，直到今年才有時間把它寫出來了  
> 一圓我想寫dirty word的夢，根本一魚多吃（哆啦哭
> 
> 希望大家會喜歡，不過看的人不知道多不多（笑


End file.
